All I want for Christmas
by Looshk
Summary: Roxas awakens on Christmas morning to find that Santa left more than he bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh..."  
He ran a hand ran through his blonde hair and he reached across the bed to find the glass of water he always leaves beside his bed...  
When he realised it wasn't his bed...  
And someones arms were around his waist...  
Finally to add to the horror of not being in his own house and being in bed with a total stranger on Christmas morning he discovered to his complete shock that he was in fact...  
Naked...  
/What was I drinking last night and how the fuck did I end up here?/  
Unfolding himself from the grasp of the person he was lying beside he gathered his clothes and looked at his phone 5 missed calls...  
/I'm so dead./  
But when he went to leave curiosity overcame him...  
He approached the bed and pulled back the covers to reveal the face of a red head lying there.  
/Hmmm.../  
Pulling the covers down a little bit more he discovered a severe lack of breasts...  
/Meh... Maybe shes a model or something.../  
But pulling down the blankets further revealed something that told him Axel was definitely not a 'she' and in fright he pulled back and fell over a random boot on the floor causing the man lying in the bed to sit up in fright.  
"What? Whats wrong?"  
Looking over and seeing the blonde fully dressed he tutted.  
"Trying to pull a fuck and run huh Roxas?"  
/How the fuck does he know my name?/  
"Well I'd at least like to have breakfast with you before you run off... It's a bit weird though this situation is usually the other way around..."  
Picking himself up off the floor he shot the redhead an inquiring look.  
"Would you like to explain exactly what you mean?"  
The redhead scratched the back of his head awkwardly.  
"Well you know... The dominant one is rarely the one running off the next morning... They're usually more keen if you know what I mean..."  
It became blatently obvious that Roxas remembered very little about last night and the pounding headache he had gained from downing shots and chugging cocktails was not helping one bit.  
The redhead caught onto this...  
"So you don't remember what happened last night?"  
Roxas shook his head...  
"I don't usually do this kind of thing... Especially with... Uhm..."  
"Men?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Could've fooled me..."  
His eyebrows shot downward.  
"How do I know that you didn't drug me or something?"  
"Well Roxas, I know that I'm not like that and I have evidence because well... You recorded it..."  
"Wha...!"  
"Yeah..."  
"Oh god... I didn't... Theres no way... You must be..."  
The redhead held out a tape.  
"Dude its all there if you want to watch it... Oh and just in case you forgot my names Axel..."

Roxas grabbed the tape and made his way into the strangers living room.  
/This is a HUGE joke and this is gonna be a blank tape and hes gonna laugh and I'll go home and it'll all be over and I'll eat turkey and open presents.../  
But the tape opened onto a familiar bedroom with Axel tied to the bed...  
/Oh god.../  
After a few murmurs Roxas could see himself approach Axel and straddle him taking his entire manhood (and thats quite a bit I've heard) into himself.  
/I don't know how I even did that.../  
Roxas pressed stop on the tape and now extremely red faced went back into Axel in the bedroom.  
"I just... I dunno what came over me... But I... I mean I'm not..."  
"Gay?"  
"Yeah..."  
Axel sighed to himself.  
"Pity... You really are... Yeah never mind..."  
"Uhm... No tell..."  
"I'm gonna go have a shower... The keys are next to the bed if you want to let yourself out."  
With that Axel walked into the bathroom leaving Roxas standing in the bedroom alone..

"I just don't get it..."  
"Whats not to get?"  
"I don't do this kind of thing with... Guys... Especially older guys... I dunno if he knows what age I am..."  
"Well maybe you don't like 'guys' per say maybe you just like him?"  
"I dunno Sora... It's just really weird... Why would I... Can you keep a secret?"  
The brunette swung around on the swivel chair.  
"Of course."  
"He was my..."  
"Your what?"  
"first."  
"Sorry I can't hear you Roxas speak up."  
"First..."  
"Sorry?"  
"MY FIRST YOU IDIOT!"  
"Jesus Christ Roxas quieten down do you want the whole house to hear you?"  
"Ugh..."  
"Well how do you know you're not if he was your first?"  
"I always look at girls when I... You know..."  
"That doesn't really prove much..."  
"I know but I figured it might be an indication..."  
"Well... Did you enjoy it?"  
"I can't remember... But it sure looked like I was enjoying it."  
"What exactly do you mean dearest brother..."  
"Uhm... Nothing..."  
"YOU DIDN'T!"  
"What? No I didn't do anything..."  
Sora spied a tape sticking out of Roxas bag and grabbed it.  
"GIVE IT TO ME!"  
"YOU TAPED IT! WAY TO GO ROXY!"  
"I swear you dare to look at that you sick bastard and I'll... I'LL TELL MOM ABOUT YOUR STASH!"  
Sora stopped dead.  
"Shut the fuck up! Tell the house why don't you? Here keep your kinky sex tape see if I care..."  
Roxas took the tape from Sora and hid it back in his bag...

After a long silence Roxas got up and put it in the tape recorder.  
"Okay okay, but you tell NO ONE!"  
Sora shot up from the bed he was lying on.  
"Okay! Promise!"  
"I haven't even watched all of it yet... And might I add it disturbs me that you want to see a video of me having sex with a random guy..."  
"You asked for my advice and I want to get a clear idea of what we're talking about here..."  
"But really you're just a stoner pervert..."  
"Think what you like."  
Roxas stood up and pressed play...  
The screen filled with the bedroom again and Axel tied to the bed.  
"Actually dude for a guy hes cute... WOAH look at the size of his!"  
"Shut up!"  
Roxas entered the screen and Sora's reaction to what he was doing was a mixture of disturbed, shocked and what he could've swore was Sora's 'I'm so impressed' look.  
After almost twenty minutes of watching and Sora's jaw had dropped to the floor and Roxas decided to switch it off.  
"Got enough information yet?"  
"Uh... Yup... Woah dude..."  
"What?"  
"How did you get all that in..."  
"I don't know I was hammered."  
"Oh right... Well it seems you guys had an extremely good time... And a safe time..."  
"How could you tell that?"  
"Are you still drunk? The definition on that tape is unreal! I could make out the tattoos under the guys eyes for fuck sake!"  
"Oh..."  
"I say find him and try it sober... And obviously get to know the dude..."  
"Right..."  
Roxas stood up and went to leave the room.  
"Its Christmas dude and Mom's pissed that you were out all night and never called you should probably stay in at least for today..."  
The blonde turned back to sit back on his bed again.  
"Yeah maybe you're right..."  
"Plus dude theres a condom wrapper stuck to the back of your jeans."  
"Oh fuck..."  
"Yeah... Maybe stay in for the week..."  
"Good thinking... I dunno how I'll find him again though..."  
"What you didn't even get a number? Man that makes you a total whore..."  
"I dunno dude..."  
Roxas picked up his phone and realised he had a message.  
/Hmmm./  
*Dude, I know you're probably not gonna answer this and I know you were pissed... And not gay... But I had a good time... And it sounded like you did too...*  
Roxas blushed at the thought of himself and how loud he must have been up close it was loud enough on the video.  
*So I wanna meet up for something a little less forward than mindblowing sex... Like the cinema or something... So I dunno text me back... And just in case this happens to you often its Axel... Commit it to memory.*  
"Yup I have a number..."  
Sora looked over as a smile creeped across Roxas face.  
"And a second date."


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell will I wear?"  
"Hmmm... I don't think that matter Roxy it'll probably just wind up on the floor by the end of the night anyway..."  
Roxas shot Sora a look that said.  
I'LL KILL YOU... SERIOUSLY  
And he became very quiet all of a sudden.  
"Sooo where are you guys off to?"  
"The cinema... I think... Sora do you think this weird?"  
Stroking his chin the brunette stood up.  
"Which bit? The fact you lost your virginity to a stranger... A male stranger... When you're not gay or the bit that now you're seeing him again despite the fact that you barely remember what happened?"  
Roxas ran a hand through his hair ignoring the comment and decided in his own head that yes this was an odd situation to be in and that he would work his way through it like an adult when he was ready to deal but for now he just wanted some fun and right now Axel was the epitome of the fun he was after...  
*Meet me at the cinema at 8?*  
*Sounds perfect see you then.*

Axel stood alone outside the cinema playing with his sleeve ends awkwardly...  
/Please be on time... Please.../  
Just as it hit 8pm Axel saw the blonde boy emerge from the crowd all dressed in black and white...  
He looked so different to how he had, before he had appeared so in charge so domineering so... Out there...  
Now he just seemed, timid, even shy maybe...  
"Hi!"  
"Hey whats up?"  
"Nothing much, how about you?"  
"Nothing..."  
Axel spotted a tiny bit of Roxas boxer shorts peeping up over his jeans.  
/Black and white checkered... Me likey! NO! Keep your mind on not getting into his pants again!/  
"So what movie do you wanna go see?"  
"Uhm... I dunno what are you into?"  
"Besides you?"  
"What?"  
"Nothing uhm... How about the animated one with the rat? That looks fun..."  
Roxas looked at the poster for a moment before nodding.  
"Yeah sure, why not."

Axel spent less time focusing on the movie and more time attempting to stifle the hard on that memories of their previous meeting kept bringing back to life.  
/Oh god this is hell.../  
Roxas meanwhile was having inner struggles too.  
/I'm not gay... Then why can't you keep your attention on the film and off the boner he keeps trying to hide! Cause I'm a guy its normal to compare! A glance is comparing and is a ok! What you are doing is outright PERVING!/  
Their eyes met and they both turned their gazes quickly back to the screen...

Before Roxas knew what was happening Axel had him slammed against his apartment door, they were lo cked in a passionate kiss and Axel was unzipping his jeans.  
"I dunno... How... We got here... But I... Don't wanna... Stop..."  
Roxas gasped the words out between stifled moans.  
Axel and Roxas fell on the bed in a heap.  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this? Cause I get that you were dru..."  
Roxas silenced Axel by kissing him hard.  
His clothes had randomly ended up everywhere and all that was left was his boxers.  
Axel was on his back on the bed panting looking up helplessly at Roxas.  
"A-Are you sure you wanna do this... Again?"  
Roxas snapped back to reality.  
/Oh god I'm pretty much naked in this guys apartment... Again.../  
"I'm not gay... I don't know what I'm doing... I don't get why I can't keep my hands or my eyes away from you cause as far as I'm concerned tits are the greatest thing ever invented and well... I like chicks... And and..."

"Roxy I'm gonna, I'm gonna..!"  
"Just a little longer! Just a little longer..."  
His hands gripped Axel's thighs as he came inhaling his breath sharply with every thrust Axel pushed inside him then suddenly he tensed up throwing his head back and the warm white fluid covered Axel's hand...

*Five minutes later*

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"  
Axel stretched out on the bed.  
"That? That was amazing..."  
Roxas now fully dressed again paced the bedroom.  
"I am not gay... I mean I don't look at guys and get off... It's just... Not my taste..."  
Axel covered by nothing but blankets now reached over to his bedside table exposing more of himself than he intended and gauging Roxas reaction raised an eyebrow.  
"Not into guys huh?"  
He slid the blankets down a little further and saw clearly that the blue eyes were fixed intently on his newly exposed skin.  
"Then why are you drooling Roxas?"  
The blonde boy averted his eyes and flushed red.  
"It's because... I'm..."  
His eyes looked for an excuse...  
Anything just to get him out of admitting to Axel and to himself that he might in fact have a little thing for him.  
"I'm just dying for a cigarette..."  
The redhead raised his eyebrow and reaching over offered the pack to Roxas.  
"Marlboro lights ok for you?"  
"Great... Uh thanks..."  
His fingers slid the cigarette out of the pack and he slyly watched how Axel held it and lit the cigarette without a hitch...  
That is until he tried to inhale...  
And choked.  
"Sooo you're a smoker with a really bad cold?"  
Roxas between coughs gave Axel a very clear signal of what he was thinking with his middle finger.  
"Jeez Roxas... Why be so rude?"  
The blonde boy threw the cigarette into the ashtray and made towards the door when the redhead called over to him.

"So you wanna do something Saturday?"  
Roxas felt his face flush and his heart beat with excitment and although he stopped briefly...  
"Isn't that new years eve?"  
"Yeah... I figure you might like to... Meet up... Unless you have like..."  
His lips were again silenced by Roxas kissing him.  
"New years eve it is..."  
The blonde started towards the door again which caused the redhead to call after him.  
"You are some kind of psycho you know that?"  
Roxas smiled to himself and shut the door...  
/I am losing the run of myself... But this has to be the most fun I've ever had... And Axel is cute.../  
The blonde stopped himself.  
/Wait does that mean...? I think hes cute... I've had sex with him... Twice... I guess that means.../

"Roxas you are out of your mind you've never experienced sex with a girl! How can you just be GAY?"  
The blonde threw a pillow across the room.  
"Tell the whole fucking house why dont you!"  
Sora jumped up off the bed.  
"Okay! MOM! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING ITS URGENT!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP OH MY FUCKING GOD!"  
With that their mother walked into their room.  
"What is it? Did you get called into the principals office again cause if you stick another banana in anyones tail pipe I swear!"  
"No mom... Its about Roxas..."  
His mothers eyes softened.  
"Oh honey whats wrong?"  
The blonde boy took a deep breath and was about to pour his soul out when Sora started laughing.  
"Just kidding!"  
Their mother shook her head with a slightly aggrivated look in her eyes.  
"Sora! Don't give me shocks like that! Roxas, honey that was pretty convincing acting... Perhaps we should consider enrolling you in acting school. I'll call you when dinners ready... And NO MORE PRANKS!"  
Sora's eyes opened wide as their mother descended the stairs.  
"SWEET JESUS ROXAS! YOU WERE JUST ABOUT TO TELL HER WERN'T YOU?"  
The blonde shrugged.  
"Man well if you're THAT sure... Although... We really need to do a test... How far have you gone with a chick?"  
Roxas shrugged and mumbled.  
"Uh dude you need to be a little louder than that..."  
"I've barely done anything ok... I've just like groped and shit... I do like tits though... Thats the only disadventage of Axel... No boobs..."  
"So you did fuck him again!"  
"NO! I DIDN'T!"  
"LIAR!"  
"I'LL KILL YOU!"  
"NO YOU WON'T YOU'RE TOO TIRED FROM ALL THAT screwing!"  
Roxas lay on his bed.  
"Okay okay we did it again..."  
"And?"  
"It was..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Brilliant."  
"Wow really?"  
"Yeah... I've never felt anything like it in my life."  
"Hmmm... I don't think a cock in the ass is like anything any innocent untouched and pure young man has ever felt in their lives..."  
"You just have to ruin it."  
"No I just think you should try it with a girl and see how that feels and bobs your uncle and fannys your aunt... I mean you might like both..."  
For some unknown reason...  
Sora was making sense...  
That greatly scared Roxas and he hid under the bed for fear of the apocalypse for ten minutes...  
Before agreeing to the idea...  
"But wouldn't that be like cheating on Axel?"  
"Are you guys all 'official'?"  
Roxas lifted a finger to his chin thinking about all the things Axel had said and wondering did any of them even hint slightly towards a relationship.  
"No... I guess not..."  
Sora stood up making a fist.  
"Game on then Roxas! Game on!"  
Immediately Roxas regretted agreeing to this...  
/What the hell have I done?/


	3. Chapter 3

Before Roxas could stop Sora from doing it Sora was on the phone dialling a number he didn't recognise into his mobile.  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
"Getting you that date you wanted to go on!"  
"Dude I've changed my mind, I'm happy being gay."  
"Tough shit! It's ringing!"  
With that he threw the phone to Roxas who caught it awkwardly only to hear a delicate feminine voice on the other end of the line.  
"Hello?"  
Roxas made a slicing neck motion with his finger across his throat.  
"You're dead."  
He mouthed.  
"Roxas?"  
The blonde boy recognised the voice immediately as Namine.  
"Uhm yeah... Hi..."  
"How are you?"  
"Fine..."  
"Uhm, is there any particular reason you called or did you just want to say hi?"  
"Well actually..."  
Sora grabbed the phone.  
"Hey Namine!"  
"Oh hello Sora how are you?"  
"Fine you?"  
"I'm good."  
"Roxas here was too shy to ask you himself but he wants to know if you'll help with an experiment to help him figure out if hes gay or not..."  
The blonde boys mouth dropped.  
"Uhm... Yeah I guess... What would it involve?"  
Sora made a big thumbs up.  
"Well it could get pretty... Intense... If you know what I mean."  
"You mean like... Sex?"  
"Possibly... I dunno if it'll get that far..."  
There was a long silence on the end of the line.  
"When?"  
Sora grinned.  
"When's good for you?"  
Roxas knew he was doomed when Sora hung up his mobile and gave it back to him.  
"Woah... Dude... Namine is willing to..."  
He sat on his bed reducing his voice to a whisper.  
"go all the way..."  
Roxas eyes shot open wide.  
"WHAT! I don't want to! I like Axel!"  
"Well... Thats just tough cause..."  
"CAUSE WHAT!"  
The doorbell rang at that moment.  
"She's here..."

Roxas felt his heart beat faster and faster until he passed out.

When he woke there was long blonde hair in his face.  
"Hi..."  
He jumped up with fright.  
"Don't be afraid... We're just gonna..."  
Her hand slipped up his thigh.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Come on Roxas relax!"  
She climbed on top of him pulling her dress off over her head.  
Roxas covered his eyes only to have his hands pinned to either side of his head.  
"Jesus H Christ!"  
The blonde girl grinned at Roxas reaction.  
"You like em?"  
"Are you talking about your tits or your pvc bondage underwear?"  
"Both..."  
"Both are scary and unfamiliar to me..."  
"Oh Roxas!"  
With that she took out black fluffy handcuffs and chained his wrists to his headboard.  
"What are you gonna do to me?"  
She grinned broadly pulling a scissors out of nowhere.

Sora could hear Roxas screaming from upstairs.

"Now that thats been dealt with!"  
"You just cut my clothes off you are a psycho and this is RAPE!"  
Roxas started to scream the word over and over.  
"Struggling just makes me even hotter you know!"  
"YOU'RE A PSYCHO!"  
"I never get tired of hearing that! Now beg your mistress not to whip you!"

After what seemed like hours of being tickled and randomly spanked by Namine she went to the bathroom and Roxas struggled out of the handcuffs.  
/Thank God I have small hands!/  
He quickly threw on a new shirt and jeans and grabbing his shoes escaped out the open window just as Namine walked back into the room.  
"Get back here!"  
Roxas jumped off the roof and landing awkwardly in the grass got up and started to run like hell.

When he felt far enough away he stopped and called Axel and when it went to his answering machine he screamed down the phone.  
" DANDTORTURED!"  
Axel hearing this picked up the phone.  
"Where are you whats wrong?"  
"I'm..."  
He looked around himself...  
"I'm downtown near the cinema where we met..."  
"Okay don't move I'll come get you right now!"  
Axel quickly dressed and took the elevator down to the carpark and jumping on his motorbike set off to rescue Roxas.

Meanwhile Sora went up to the bedroom and looking around found Namine on the bed looking annoyed.  
"Why does this ALWAYS happen?"  
Sora was wide eyed looking at Roxas scissor torn clothes on the floor.  
"Ehm... Maybe this is why?"  
He held up his brothers torn clothes...  
"Fucking hell... I thought I told you to go easy on him!"  
"I WAS going easy on him!"  
"This is EASY to you? I'm surprised he lasted so long..."  
Namine stood up.  
"And what is THAT supposed to mean?"  
"N-Nothing... You scare me..."  
Namine smiled as she walked closer to Sora...  
"Well since your brothers gone..."  
"No... Namine! NOOO!"

Axel sat Roxas on the sofa.  
"Okay now tell me slowly what happened?"  
Roxas was still shaking.  
"Okay... See I wasn't sure if I'm gay... And my bro wanted to do an experiment..."  
Axel raised an eyebrow looking amused.  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaay..."  
"Don't laugh!"  
"I'm not..."  
"Well he called up his friend to come and..."  
He started to blush.  
"To what?"  
"Experiment..."  
"What kind of experiment?"  
Roxas looked at Axel with an implying eyebrow raised.  
"Oh... OOOOOHHHHH..."  
"Exactly..."  
"So... What happened?"  
Axel looked a little concerned now.  
"Uhm... She... Chained me to my bed..."  
The redhead stifled a giggle.  
"I HEARD THAT! DON'T YOU LAUGH IT WAS TERRIFYING SHE SPANKED ME AND CUT MY CLOTHES OFF! SHE WAS WEARING BONDAGE PANTIES!"  
Axel couldn't hold it in anymore he felt to the floor laughing Roxas meanwhile was blushing fiercely.  
"It's not funny..."  
"You're right Roxas... ITS FUCKING HILARIOUS!"  
"Fuck you... I'm going home..."  
"To the psycho in bondage panties?"  
/Damn it.../  
"Okay... Maybe not... But I won't have sex with you ever again unless you stop laughing."  
Axel stopped laughing immediately and Roxas grinned victoriously.  
"HA!"  
"It is pretty funny though..."  
Axel stifled another giggle.  
Roxas rolled his eyes...  
"Fine... Laugh..."  
"Can we still...?"  
"Yes..."  
The redhead broke down with laughter for about another twenty minutes and eventually calmed down.  
"Whew... Roxas you are a riot..."  
The blonde looked thoughtfully out the window.  
"It did make me learn something though..."  
Axel became serious again.  
"And whats that?"  
"I'm not sexually attracted to girls..."  
"Then what are you sexually attracted to?"  
Roxas smirked on the inside and decided to play a little joke on Axel.  
"Nothing and no one... That experience has made me afraid of sexual contact..."  
The redheads face dropped.  
"What?"  
"Yeah... I just... can't picture myself ever being able to enjoy touching or being touched sexually by anyone again..."  
His voice became small.  
"...ever again...? Roxas...?"  
He sat straight up on the sofa still looking reflectively out the window.  
"...Never..."  
Axel's jaw dropped and he became visibly distressed.  
"BUT..."  
"No buts Axel... I just can't..."  
The redhead looked at Roxas like he was forbidden fruit.  
"How the hell am I gonna resist you? I'm gonna KILL that girl! Who the hell does she think she is touching MY Roxy?"  
"...I'm kidding..."  
"I mean the nerve of that BITCH I'm gonna punch her in the ovaries! And then I'm gonna... Sorry what...?"  
"I'm kidding."  
"Oh..."  
Axel sat quietly and silently down beside Roxas after about a minute of silence both of them broke down into laughter.  
"Dude you should be an actor! You totally had me going that was so cruel!"  
"YOU... YOU WERE... GONNA... PUNCH... NAMINE... IN THE... IN THE..."  
He couldn't finish the sentence between the gasps for breath between his hysterical laughter.  
Axel took a deep breath and suddenly said in a very serious voice.  
"Ovaries."  
Roxas was now laughing so much he collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily now he pulled Axel on top of himself kissing him hard.  
Axel pulled Roxas to his feet still kissing him and walking backwards pulled him into the bedroom...  
Not expecting to fall over the blonde landed on top of Axel who was breathless.  
"You know you tied me to the headboard the first time we did..."  
"Shhh..."  
Pulling his t shirt off he didn't want to wait and started on Axel's jeans while the redhead sensing the blonde didn't want to waste time reached for the lube which was still on his nightstand from last time.  
His jeans were now on the floor, Roxas was being dominant...  
But before Roxas could get on top Axel pushed him over onto his back and lubing himself up pushed inside too full of lust to wait.  
A loud moan and Roxas pushing back against him made him pick up the pace.  
/He looks even more delicious underneath me.../  
Roxas hands gripped the bedsheets as Axel's hand moved up and down quickly in time with every thrust...  
"I'm... Gonna..."  
His hands gripped the bedsheets and his body arched as he came over Axel's hand...  
Axel did shortly after...  
Roxas stopped dead...  
"That felt different... Why?"  
Axel pulled out only to be examined by Roxas.  
"Condoms? What the hell?"  
Axel shrugged.  
"It's intelligent to use em... And less messy..."  
"But it FEELS better without them..."  
"You didn't say that last time... I didn't notice it last time!"  
"Then what the hell are you talking about? You didn't even know the difference."  
Roxas blushed.  
"...I like the feeling of you uhm... At the end... Inside me..."  
Axel grinned.  
"Kinky for a beginner arn't we?"

Roxas arrived home later that night to find Sora with a grin on his face not unlike his own and a noticable love bite bruise on his neck.  
"And what are you smiling about?"  
Sora teased.  
Roxas grinned.  
"I'm definitely gay... What about you? What's that mark on your neck? Get bitten by a miniature dinosaur?"  
Sora blushed.  
"Uhm... No well... Namine..."  
Roxas mouth dropped open.  
"WHAT!"  
Sora exploded.  
"IT WAS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER EXPERIENCED! I'm seeing her again next week..."  
"You are insane..."  
"What about you? Go see Axel did you?"  
The blonde nodded grinning.  
"Yup... I'm gay as Christmas."  
Both boys collasped onto their beds sighing...  
"I still think you're nuts for liking Namine..."  
"Well I think you're nuts for NOT liking Namine."  
"I like Axel..."  
"Each to their own I guess... Dude I'm going to sleep..."  
"Yeah I'm sure being beaten and raped really takes it out of you..."  
"It sure does..."  
"Goodnight."  
"Night!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lying in bed that night Roxas just couldn't sleep...  
He had gone from being a good straight A student to this...  
Since the christmas holidays he'd been ditching almost everyday, sneaking out his window at obscene hours to meet Axel and just generally getting fucked up and then just getting fucked...  
Rolling over onto his stomach he rested his chin on his hands.  
/I really need to get my priorities straight... High school is important mom and dad worked hard to put me through school and I'm throwing in back in their faces for some guy I barely even know... Even if he is amazingly hot... And has the most smoking hot body I've ever laid eyes on... This is not gonna be easy.../  
As if making his decision for him his phone illuminated a patch of the darkness above his bedside table.  
*Hey! How does a late night movie and some stargazing sound?*  
Sighing to himself he knew he wanted to go...  
BADLY.  
On the other hand he was thinking about all the days he'd ditched up to this point, he also wondered why Axel constantly seemed to get him to come out late at night...  
*I can't really tonight Axel I havent been to school in like two weeks my moms hitting the roof...*  
Less than a minute later there was a reply.  
*So screw it! You can come live with me! I'll take good care of you Roxy! You know I 3 you!*  
His hand traced over the black letters on the bright blue screen...  
It was true and he knew it Axel seemed well off, he wasn't sure what he worked at, but he threw a lot of money around.  
He owned a big ass motorbike, lived in a nice apartment but for some reason it never crossed his mind to ask him what he worked at...  
Rolling back over onto his back he began texting.  
*I dunno dude I should really get back to school soon... That doesnt have to be tomorrow but really after tonight, I can't stay out all night anymore... Well maybe on weekends... :-)*  
Again his phone illuminated less than a minute later.  
*So thats a yes? Kick ass! I'll be there in a few! x*  
Roxas shrugged.  
/Fuck it, you only live once.../  
His mind was made up and that was that...  
Quickly he threw his clothes on and got ready for the roar of Axel's motorbike coming around the corner at that point he would throw his bag out the window and climb down onto the porch roof and jump down, his mother would awaken just in time to watch him speed off around the corner on the back of Axel's motorbike and she probably wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night...  
He had been told off so many times by Sora at this stage, he knew his words off by heart.  
'You're fucking your life up. You know you should at least introduce mom to Axel she might worry a little less. I don't get why you guys can't hang out in the day. Why does he always come for you at night? Mom thinks you're off fucking your life up, she thinks you're on drugs shes really starting to worry.'  
Blah blah blah.  
Roxas knew this, he was constantly reminded of this...  
Didn't Sora understand how bad he already felt?  
He didn't mean or want to hurt anyone...  
But he wasn't giving up Axel...

So the usual thing happened...  
Sora woke up.  
"Roxas no! Not again!"  
He tried to grab him as he went out the window but his hands grasped only at air.  
The brunette boy glared down as Roxas rolled in the grass onto his back.  
He tried to make his eyes look sorry, but he still grabbed his bag and hopped onto the back of the bike and sped off just as the bike rounded the corner he looked back to see his mothers weary eyes follow him and her head shake in disappointment.

They were going very fast for what seemed like hours...

Then finally the bike came to a halt and getting off the front Axel pulled off his helmet and shook out his red spikes.  
Suddenly Roxas just couldn't bring himself to feel guilty right then and pulled his own helmet off.  
Axel smiled and pulling the small blonde to himself kissed him lightly on the lips...  
"You know I'd rather we stop doing the whole kidnapping thing... I think your mom might suspect that you have a boyfriend... Why can't we just?"  
Roxas shook his head.  
"It's just not the right time yet... I will soon... I'm just still kinda getting my own head around it..."  
Axel was tiring of this excuse but instead of voicing what he was thinking he just nodded and headed into the cinema...

"Mom I'm really tiring of this... I've talked to Axel and it's not him, Axel's lovely! Works for a software company in the industrial estate outside town he comes over late sometimes just because thats when he gets off work. It's all Roxas..."  
She took a sip of her coffee.  
"He used to be so good... Where could this possibly have come from? He was never like this before someone must be influencing him and... It worries me."  
Sora sighed.  
"I'm telling you... It ain't Axel... It's Roxas..."  
"And this whole gay charade he's going on with... I really don't believe that you can just randomly fall in love that quick and decide to give up on the whole female population... Sora? Are you gay too?"  
The brunette boy raised an eyebrow.  
"Mom I'm with Namine and no I'm not interested in dudes... Do I look gay to you?"  
"Are you trying to say your brother looks abnormal?"  
"No mom... Just trust me... I'll talk to Axel and you'll meet him and you'll like him."  
She shook her head lightly.  
"I... I don't know..."  
"Just trust me on this Axel's a really nice guy..."  
"You don't know him that well Sora."  
"Well what other choice do you have?"  
She put her coffee cup down on the table and lightly placed her fingertips together.  
"I can't do this Sora... I can't just sit around and wait for him to come home... I've just been so worried and stressed and he doesn't even care..."  
The brunettes eyebrows furrowed with tension.  
"So... What are you going to do then?"

Axel kissed Roxas softly on his cheek...  
"So it'll be soon right? I just hate putting your family through this kind of worry... When it could all be so easily avoided..."  
The blonde boy ran his tongue down Axel's stomach which made him breathe in suddenly.  
"Roxas... Please don't change the subject. I want to meet your family, I want to let them know I'm not some psycho why is that so hard to understand?"  
"I know... And it's not... I'm just... Well I guess I'm nervous..."  
"You have nothing to be nervous about, they know you're gay and yeah I'll be the first guy you'll bring home but... Wait..."  
Roxas gazed upward suddenly.  
"You're... You're not... Ashamed of me... Are you?"  
The blonde shook his head.  
"No... It's not that... It's just, I'm just..."  
Axel's face shifted into a frown.  
"You just don't want to bring a guy home to mom and dad..."  
"That's not it."  
Suddenly he got to his feet and started getting dressed.  
Roxas stood up straight after and jokingly tried to get him to calm down.  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
The redhead just shrugged Roxas hands off him.  
"I'm going for a walk... I just need to clear my head..."  
Roxas shook his head.  
"It's okay... I'll leave..."  
With that he grabbed his bag and throwing it over his shoulder made his way to the door.  
"I'm not ashamed of you."  
Axel stood as the door closed and Roxas walked away...  
Part of him was shouting 'Go after him' the other part seemed to be saying 'Face it man, it's over.'

Roxas jumped in a taxi outside Axel's apartment building and started heading towards home.  
/I'm not ashamed of him, I'm just a little confused about all of this... It's all happened so fast... I dunno if I'm ready for this much commitment... Or if I'm actually gay.../  
His thoughts overtook him and before he knew it he was outside his house he handed the taxi driver a 20 and got out, he put his key in the door but it was open before he could turn it there on the threshold of his home was his mother and Sora and a suitcase behind them.  
Sora's eyes were on the floor and his mothers eyes were on him.  
"What's going on?"  
The brunette eyes stayed on the carpet and his eyebrows were firmly knitted together in a frown.  
His mother cleared her throat...  
"Roxas, I really feel I can't handle you anymore... I want you to leave."


	5. Chapter 5

Out of home and out of luck Roxas wandered around with his wheeled suitcase dragging along behind him.  
His phone was in his pocket...  
But considering what had happened earlier Roxas wasn't going to text Axel...  
No matter how tempted he was.  
/I hurt him... I didn't mean to hurt him... I should have just come clean told my mom I'm seeing a dude and introduced him... Why didn't I do that? Hey mom I'm gay... I guess I'm scared of her reaction... Oh god... Where am I gonna sleep tonight?/  
His phone beeped in his pocket all of a sudden.  
/Axel?/  
He pulled his phone out of his jeans excitedly, but it was Sora...  
*Dude I tried to explain that Axel's a nice guy and that it's just you being silly but she was having none of it...*  
Roxas heart fell to the pit of his stomach.  
*Well at least you tried... Thanks anyways...*

Sora sat on his bed racking his brain for something he could do for his brother.  
*You staying with Axel tonight?*  
Roxas felt a lump form in his throat.  
*No... I think me and Axel are finished.*  
The brunette sat upright now feeling the full weight of the situation.  
*Where are you gonna stay then?*  
The blonde sighed heavily.  
*I really don't know... If I call Axel he'll think I'm using him... If I explain the situation he might think I made it up so he'd pity me... I'm screwed...*  
Sora scratched his head.  
*So what are you gonna do?*  
Roxas sighed.  
*I really don't know...*  
He walked around until he was tired and finally sat against a wall and fell asleep.

Axel got up the next morning at 7 am...  
/Stop thinking about him... You know it's over... He's still in high school... You're older and probably need someone with a bit more stability.../  
He took off his boxer shorts and got into the shower warm water sprayed him in the face and he felt himself slipping into memories, his smile...  
His laugh...  
The way he wrinkles his nose ever so slightly when he's caught out or being sarcastic and right before he cu...  
His eyes shot open and he turned the heat of the shower down.  
/Calm the fuck down you have to go to work... And more importantly he's gone you have to stop thinking about him... What are the odds he's thinking about you?/  
The shine of his phone screen resting on the side of the sink caught his eye.  
/Well... Maybe if I... Just one little text? NO! That's it. It's over. Period./  
He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist he looked through his inbox looking at older messages from Roxas.  
/Stupid kid... Damn it he's cute though.../  
Just then his phone screen illuminated with a message from someone he didn't recognise.  
*Axel?*  
The redhead stared at his phone in wonder.  
*Yes this is Axel who is this?*  
*Sora... Uhm Roxas brother...*  
*Okay... What's up?*  
*Roxas got kicked out of our house last night... I have no idea where he is... He didn't reply to my messages last night...*  
Axel's mouth dropped open.  
*What? Why?*  
*Well he kept going out to you my mom doesn't know you and was getting worried...*  
Axel rolled his eyes.  
*I wanted him to introduce me... And he didn't have to come out with me...*  
*Also... My mom has no idea that he's gay... But he didn't want to tell you that... In case you felt awkward... He was biding his time to introduce you this is new to him like... You were his first everything...*  
Suddenly everything clicked into place...  
/They don't know he's gay.../  
He shook his head damning his own stupidity and dialled in Roxas number it rang a few times but then went to the answering machine...  
He tried calling ten more times...  
But to no avail...  
*I can't get through to his phone I'm going out to find him.*  
*Me too thanks for helping me.*

Axel went down to the car park and putting his helmet on hopped on his motorbike and sped off to look for Roxas.

Roxas awoke at 12pm shivering.  
He wasn't sure where he was...  
But it didn't seem like it mattered much...  
He tried zipping open his suitcase but his hands were so cold he couldn't grip the zip properly he could see his breath hanging on the air when he breathed out...  
He tried several times to open the case his hand slipping and shaking too much to open the zip with that he decided to start moving again to try keep himself warm...  
Around him snowflakes started falling...  
And the chill in the air became that much bitter.

Axel returned home that night, after work he had gone and looked around more for Roxas the snow now falling on the ground made his stomach churn...  
/It'll be so cold... I have to keep looking.../

Sora too was out searching for his brother...  
The snow made him nervous.  
/What if he has nowhere to stay... He'll freeze.../  
He checked every lane, called around to his friends houses everything he could think of but still no sign of Roxas...

Axel was going around on his motorbike stopping into shops describing the blonde to anyone who might have seen him...  
The snow was getting heavier and Axel was getting worried.  
*It's getting really late and I haven't found him yet any luck?*  
*No... No ones seen him and its really starting to come down...*  
*I'm gonna keep looking...*

He weary searching...  
/Where haven't I checked?/  
*Where have you checked so far?*  
Sora recalled all the places he'd been.  
*I've been to the school... Our friend's houses... And down town... Still no sign of him.*  
Axel nodded thinking to himself.  
*Where else is there left to check?*  
The brunette thought for a moment.  
*It's unlikely but there's the park... The church... And the graveyard...*  
*Okay... I'll go, you should get home the snows getting really heavy... Plus your mom will worry.*  
*Will you be okay on your own?*  
*I'm not resting until I know he's safe...*  
Sora started off home.  
*I hope you find him.*  
Axel sighed as he hopped back onto the motorcycle.  
/So do I.../

He cruised along until he came to the park and stopped beside the locked gates...  
/Fuck... Looks like I'll have to jump the wall.../  
Axel jumped catching the top of the wall with his hands and scrambling with his trainers got his stomach up onto the top of it...  
Panting he pulled himself up and dropped over into the park.  
/I really have to stop smoking.../  
Keeping close to the wall he made his way towards the bandstand...  
He knew a lot of homeless people usually stayed there for shelter.  
There were three people standing there drinking.  
"Hey... Sorry to disturb you..."  
An elderly man moved towards him.  
"You a cop?"  
Axel shook his head.  
"I'm just looking for my friend... He's a short blonde kid spiky hair probably dragging a suitcase... Don't suppose you've seen him?"  
The old man shook his head.  
"I'm afraid not... But I'll keep an eye out..."  
Axel shoved a fistful of notes into the man's hand.  
"Thanks for your help."  
The elderly man looked pleased with himself and shuffled over to his companions to tell them what had just happened.  
Axel made his way along to the playground and looked around to see if Roxas had sheltered under anything in there.  
But he was nowhere to be found...  
He made his way back towards his bike and this time jumped over using the gate as a foothold.  
/Roxas where the hell are you?/

Jumping back onto the motorcycle he made his way past the church, but he could clearly see that it was closed.  
Desperate now he went down the road to the graveyard as fast as his bike would go and parked it outside...  
Quietly he opened the gate and went inside...  
The place was over grown with ivy and had a white blanket of snow over it.  
Scanning the graveyard he started moving through it the snow was crunching under his feet as he tried to avoid stepping on peoples graves.  
He walked it several times examining everywhere trying to find Roxas...  
Desperation took over and taking out his phone he called his number one more time.  
It rang and there was a faint noise from somewhere not too far from him.  
He started to run towards it...  
Soon he could make it out...  
Then it stopped and he called again...  
Following it right towards the back of the graveyard he came to a large statue of an angel with outstretched wings.  
Near it's feet there was a mound of snow...  
Axel followed the sound to the mound of snow and put his hands on it...  
It was shaking...  
Quickly he cleared away the light layer of snow...  
There lay Roxas asleep blue lipped and shivering...  
Axel took his coat off and put it around Roxas, he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.  
/I need to get him warm fast.../  
Sitting Roxas unconscious on the front of the bike he leaned him into his chest.  
"You'll be fine... I promise you'll be fine."  
With that he sped off as quickly as he could towards his apartment...

Pulling into the car park he could feel that Roxas was still shivering...  
He pulled him into his arms bridal style and took the lift up to his apartment.  
Axel let Roxas legs down gently and held his weight with one hand while he unlocked the door, picking him up again he carried him into the sitting room and laid him on the sofa.  
His lips were beginning to regain their colour.  
Axel turned the heating up to full and started to take Roxas' wet clothes off.  
/Jesus they're soaked... How long was he lying there...?/  
Once he had Roxas dried off Axel changed him into some pyjamas and lay him in his bed.  
He then picked up his mobile it was 5.28 am but he doubted that Sora would mind him calling to say that he'd found his brother.  
A sleepy voice answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Sora it's Axel I found Roxas."  
Instantly his voice perked up.  
"You did? Is he okay? Where was he?"  
"He's a little cold... He's sleeping... Idiot fell asleep in the snow..."  
Sora gasped but Axel stopped him dead in his tracks.  
"It's okay he might have a bit of a cold... But that should be all."  
"Oh thank god..."  
"Right well I'm gonna let you sleep... It's late..."  
"Okay then... Uhm... Would it be okay if I dropped over... To see him?"  
Axel smiled into the phone.  
"Course you can. Just text me I'll come pick you up."  
"Thanks, see you tomorrow then..."  
"See you then."  
Axel hung up the phone and laid it on his coffee table before taking his clothes off and making a bed up for himself on the sofa and drifting off to sleep.

Axel blinked his eyes open slowly it was past midday.  
/Lucky I have today off./  
He wiped his eyes and yawned then got up he heard the toilet flush and sat up on the sofa waiting for Roxas to appear.  
The blonde was back in his wet clothes with the apartment keys in his hand.  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
Axel inquired with a smile.  
Roxas raised his head.  
"I'm going, thanks for letting me sleep last night."  
The redhead stood in the way of the door.  
"I found you asleep in a pile of snow last night... If I hadn't of brought you back you could be... I don't even want to think about it..."  
The blonde teen shrugged.  
"Well... We're not... And I hurt you... I don't want to..."  
Axel tilted Roxas head back and looking into his eyes, moved slowly forward before letting his eyes fall closed as their lips met.  
"Just stay..."  
Axel whispered as he continued to kiss down Roxas neck.  
The blonde could feel himself becoming dizzy as Axel held him and removed his wet clothes.  
"You don't have to touch me... You don't have to love me... You don't have to even like me... But please stay... Last night was horrible... Don't put me through it again... Even if you hate me... I'm asking that you stay here be merciful... At least until you can go home..."  
Roxas looked upset.  
"I don't hate you... The reason I didn't bring you home was because..."  
"Sora told me... I just didn't understand why you would leave like that and not even think of letting me know..."  
Roxas blinked tears from his eyes.  
"I-I thought you didn't want me around any more..."  
Axel took Roxas face in his hands.  
"I just didn't understand what was going on but I understand now thanks to Sora..."  
Roxas nodded.  
"And if you want to... Get back together... I can wait... If you don't that's your choice and I'm sorry for letting you go that night... My head was saying stay and my heart was saying run after you... Next time I'll follow my heart... Now lets get you back to bed..."  
"Okay..."  
Roxas walked into the bedroom in his boxer shorts and got back into the pyjamas that Axel had dressed him in the night before and climbed into bed.  
Axel smiled in at him and went to leave.  
"Uhm... Axel?"  
The redhead appeared back at the door smiling.  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you come in and lie with me?"  
The redhead thought for a moment...  
"That depends..."  
Roxas looked over wide eyed.  
"On what?"  
Axel stroked his chin thoughtfully.  
"Well I had to sleep on the sofa last night cause I knew if I slept beside you I'd wake up like a horny duracell bunny..."  
The blonde teen grinned.  
"That isn't a problem as far as I'm concerned..."  
Axel slipped into the bed beside Roxas.  
"Good... Cause I was coming back in here later anyways... But you have to promise me something..."  
Roxas stopped.  
"What?"  
Axel wagged his finger.  
"No more missing school..."  
The blonde nodded.  
"That and if you introduce me to your family and attend school... And of course if you want to... I'd love you... To stay here with me..."  
Roxas face lit up.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Absolutely... IF you hold up your end of the bargain!"  
Roxas jumped on Axel and hugged him hard.  
"I promise... We'll go meet my family tomorrow and then..."  
Axel tutted.  
"We can wait until you're better again... Not being bad cutie but you look like crap!"  
Roxas folded his arms and pouted.  
"Mean..."  
Axel shook his head smirking.  
"I still totally would though..."  
Roxas crawled across the bed.  
"In that case then..."

Sometimes we search everywhere for our happy ending...  
When it was right there in front of us all along...

The end.


End file.
